


Stress Relief

by toomanynames



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 00:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomanynames/pseuds/toomanynames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick discovers the secret to how Monroe de-stresses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> written for this [kink meme prompt.](http://grimm-kink.dreamwidth.org/1735.html?thread=144071#cmt144071)

Nick finds out about the tennis shoes like this:

It's the day after the Reapers jumped Monroe. His bruises and scrapes are almost gone (though his lower back is still sore).

Every now and then, when a client is obnoxious, or his control gets frayed (more often than not, with Nick in his life), he crawls into his closet as a wolf and curls up with one of many old tennis shoes.

He was telling the truth when he told Holly Clark that he hadn't eaten many old tennis shoes. He doesn't eat them; he just chews on them a little. It's like a stress ball for blutbaden: find something to chew on until you feel less homicidal.

The shift to wolf hurts more than usual, pulling and twisting his aching muscles. He groans in pain as he pads slowly to the closet. With careful movements, he paws at the fluffy blankets he keeps there, making a comfortable nest to lie on. He grabs his favorite shoe, edges torn and tattered, and lies down with a grunt.

Sniffing for a starting point, he sets his teeth in the worn fabric and starts gnawing away. He isn't at it for very long before his eyes slip closed and he falls asleep.

Nick finds him like that hours later, shoe still in his mouth.

Monroe comes awake with a growl, Nick crouched in front of him, his hand warm against Monroe's shoulder.

"Hey," Nick says, his lips stretching into a grin. "I didn't know you actually chew on shoes."

Monroe huffs, his eyes sliding away in embarrassment. He lets go of the shoe and noses it away.

"You don't have to stop. Why don't I go make some dinner while you do whatever you need to do here?" Nick suggests, lightly rubbing the fur on Monroe's head and scratching behind his ears.

Monroe woofs softly in answer and licks Nick's hand as he pulls away.

Now that Nick's here, clumping down the stairs to putter in the kitchen with easy familiarity, Monroe no longer feels the urge to chew out his stress. He'd rather bask in Nick's company, have him brush his fingers through Monroe's fur as they watch tv or nap on the couch.

Heaving himself to his paws, Monroe makes his limping way down to the kitchen, his tail wagging the tiniest bit.


End file.
